Conflict
by movielover121796
Summary: Ahsoka comes across an old friend who turns out to be part of the Dark Side. Her loyalty will be tested and so will her mental and physical strength. No OC's but Ahsoka with the clones most of the times - bad summary - sorry - T to be safe - Read and Review please :)
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars.

LucasFilm does and so does George Lucas.

I do not use this for making money and just for fun.

I DO NOT OWN OR USE STAR WARS TO MARKET ANY PRODUCTS FOR MY OWN BENEFIT.

ALL FOR FUN!


	2. Chapter 1

Ahsoka decided that since it was early in the morning, she could quickly get in some workout time in the gym before her master decided to make her do some annoying job like help fix and/or clean his ship. She quickly got up and put on her exercise clothes which consisted on a small top that only covered what needed to be covered and a pair of small shorts with some sneaker like shoes. Ahsoka's body temperature was higher than most people so she could deal with cold weather and not have to wear much. Thus when she was working out, she had to wear little to nothing.

_If I had the option to wear nothing, I would. _She thought. With that she quickly made her way to the gym. It was luckily very quiet on the Resolute at 5:45 in the morning. Most of the clones didn't wake up till 6:30 so the only people walking around were some droids, and the night shift clones. She arrived at the gym and quietly went in. She quickly went and did her warm ups on the mat with her deep knee bends and squats and started her running on the treadmill. It was quite a large gym due to the fact that there were so many clones. There was a large weights section, a large amount of treadmills, an area to practice light saber fighting, bars, balance beam, and a large matted section for the Jedi to practice their flips. Just as she finished her treadmill workout she saw the door open and in came the 501st with Rex leading them in. She was heading over to the bars to do her upper arm work out when she stopped, smiled at them all and carried on her way. She didn't really pay them any attention after that. She mounted the bars and did it for a short while as her arms were sore today and headed over to the beam. There she did some of the flips and stunts that made her master squeamish. She didn't understand why as they were really simple but after a while she got bored so she dismounted and decided to go and do some floor work. She looked over the clones and saw most of them either at the weights or running on the treadmill. Luckily the mat in the center of the room was extremely long so she was able to do the things she loved. She first stretched it out a little to make sure that she was flexible. Then she got into position and she saw the clones on the treadmill slow down and watch her and a few of the clones at weights stop what they were doing. Then she ran as fast as she could.

Cartwheel, Cartwheel. Roundoff. Back handspring. Back handspring. Cartwheel. Pivot. Run. Front flip. Land.

She was very proud of herself and decided to do as many back flips as she could on the way back.

Run. Cartwheel. Cartwheel. Back flip. Cartwheel. Back flip. Carthweel. Back flip. Person?

She realized that there was a person in her way and immediately used the mats bounciness to her advantage and bounced back doing two cartwheels, and one back flip and landing in a crouch. She looked up and saw Rex looking at her.

"Very impressive. But you are distracting my men." Rex said.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be. I guess that's a habit of mine." Ahsoka said with a chuckle.

"Mm-hmm." Rex said. Ahsoka turned her back and went to go and meditate. She found a comfy place to sit and sat with her legs cross and relaxed. A few minutes later she heard the door open to the gym again and in walked Barriss. Barriss immediately saw Ahsoka and ran over. Ahsoka opened her eyes at the sound of the door and saw Barriss running towards her and they embraced each other.

"Barriss. How are you today?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am fine thank you. And you?" Barriss replied.

"Great. What did you come down here for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just some workout time. But since you are here, would you like to sparr?" Barriss asked.

"Of course my friend. Let me run and get my light sabers. I will be back." Ahsoka said. With that Ahsoka took off and arrived back a few minutes later with her lightsabers.

They both entered the sparring area and got ready.

"Force or no force?" Ahsoka asked.

"Force. Definitely. We haven't done it like that for a while." Barriss responded with a smile.

So they started dueling. Doing everything simple at first but slowly increasing with ferocity. Then at the same time they used their free hand to do a force push. Their hands both met and they held that position. The force built up and up until suddenly they were both thrown backwards because of the pressure build-up. They both let out a little yelp and hit the wall on the opposite sides of the gym.

"Commanders!" Rex yelled.

All of the 501st came running over to make sure that we were ok.

"Are you two ok?" Rex asked as Ahsoka stood up.

"Never been better." Ahsoka replied while she stretched out her muscles. "That was some force built up between us." Ahsoka shouted over to Barriss.

"No kidding." Barriss laughed. "I think that I have had enough for today. You coming to get something to eat?"

"Nah. I want to meditate for a few minutes. I will be along in a little bit, or I will see you later." Ahsoka replied. With that Barriss slowly walked out of the room.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Rex asked with a concerned look on his face."

"I am fine Rex." Ahsoka said.

"Because you really went flying." Rex said.

"Don't worry Rex, I am fine." Ahsoka replied.

"All right. Lets to back to training boys and let Ahsoka do her meditation." Rex said. With that the 501st all walked off and let Ahsoka meditate. She didn't move far from the wall but she sat down with her legs crossed and closed her eyes. But as soon as she closed her eyes she didn't wake up again for a little while because what she didn't know was that there was a Sith, someone in the galaxy waiting for her to do just that. This new Sith had recently discovered how to connect with her old friend and decided to use it to her advantage and communicate. She didn't know how it worked but it came to her in a dream. So as soon as Ahsoka closed her eyes, the connection was made. The Sith commanded Ahsoka's body to stand and the body did as it was told. The Sith was quite amazed at how simple it was to control the body. So she told the body to walk around and after practicing a little she unclipped one of her lightsabers. _Lets have a little fun with the troopers while I am here. _She made Ahsoka's body walk over to the clone troopers.

"Ahsoka. Are you finished with meditation?" Fives asked. The Sith made an evil smile but she didn't realize that the smile was projected onto Ahsoka's face as well.

"Ahsoka?" Fives asked with a worried look. Ahsoka turned her lightsabers on and walked towards Fives and Rex.

Rex realized that something was off and he shouted, "Someone go and get a stun grenade and contact General Skywalker and Kenobi." A few of the clones ran out of the room to do as ordered.

"Ahsoka! What is wrong with you? Snap out of it." Rex yelled.

"What makes you think that I am Ahsoka." The Sith had Ahsoka say. Rex's face showed puzzlement but did everything he could to dodge the swings of Ahsoka's lightsaber. The body was not completely responsive with using the lightsaber. _I'll have to work on that_ the Sith thought. A few minutes later she heard the door to the gym open and she turned Ahsoka's body around to see who was here. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker walked in.

"Ahh. How nice it is to see you again." The Sith said through Ahsoka's mouth.

"Ahsoka. What's wrong with you." Obi-Wan said.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm not Ahsoka. I will make it easy for you. I am a Sith who has found a way to connect with Ahsoka's mind. You know me. Ahsoka knows me quite well. Remind her of Delarium. It may take her a while but she will know. I can only connect with Ahsoka one more time as that is how this mind connection works, but after that, you can be sure that I will be coming for you." With that she commanded Ahsoka's body to run forward and slash the lightsaber.

"Now!" Rex yelled and Dogma threw the stun grenades. They detonated and Ahsoka passed out from the electrical shock.

"Nice work." Skywalker said. "But how did you know that it would not knock all of us out?"

"It is designed for droids but for anything living, it only works at very close range." Dogma responded. Obi-Wan gave him a _pretty-smart-idea-but-reckless_ look. Dogma just smiled an innocent smile back.

Dogma and Appo walked over to Ahsoka and picked her up and carried her to the wall so she could sit up. They put cuffs on her just in case and Master Kenobi took her lightsabers. A few minutes later Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open.

"Master Kenobi? Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka said in a daze. "What happened?"

"You don't remember any of it?" Skywalker said.

"No. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes to mediate and opening them now. Why am I wearing cuffs? Did I try to kill someone?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. You tried to kill Rex and the 501st and then you tried to kill me and Obi-Wan." Skywalker said.

"I am so sorry." Ahsoka said with pleading eyes.

"We forgive you." Rex responded.

"Your mind was taken over by a Sith. She said if we said the word 'Delarium' you would know who she was." Obi-Wan said. It took Ahsoka a few minutes of thinking but then she said,

"Oh my gosh. It's her. She actually did it."


	3. Chapter 2

"Who is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tanika. Delarium was a planet I visited when I was a young padawan. I was sent out there to drop some supplies and I met her. She was a lovely girl, very sweet, but while we were there her father was murdered by some people who were passing through their village. She got really upset and I felt a ripple in the force. I was young then so I thought nothing of it. She turned to me with red eyes and said that she would avenge her father. She would find and kill the man who did it and bring her father back, no matter what it took. Just before I left, I went to go and see her and she just looked at me. I tried to give her a hug and give her good thoughts, but she turned to me with hatred in her eyes and said that I was a Jedi and I should have stopped her father from dying. I said that there was nothing that I could have done. I was only a padawan and I didn't know something had happened until seconds after he was already dead. She then screamed that she hated me and she hated the Jedi order and that one day she swore she would try to kill me. I told her that that was the path to being a Sith but she just said that she would do what ever it took. I don't know how she became a Sith because she wasn't a force sensitive child. But she must have had something in her as she is now a Sith. This is terrible. She is coming for me." Ahsoka said with a sad expression. "I don't want to have to kill her."

"We will protect you. Obi-Wan and I will handle this one." Anakin said.

"No. It won't make a difference. She will be steps ahead of you, Sith always are. She will know what protection there will be and she will know where I am. I am going to have to face her either way and there is nothing that either of you can do about it." Ahsoka said with pain in her voice.

"Let's get you out of here Ahoksa. Rex please remove the cuffs." Skywalker asked. Rex walked over and removed the cuffs and then helped Ahsoka up. Anakin and Obi-Wan started to walk out and Skywalker motioned for Ahsoka to follow. Once Ahsoka passed Anakin, he turned to the Rex and the 501st and said,

"I want you to follow us and surround Ahsoka. This Sith said that she can connect one more time and we do not know when this next time will be. From now on, you are on detail following her until this Sith appears again."

"Sir, yes sir." All of the 501st said in unison. Anakin walked out followed by the 501st and they started walking to Ahsoka's room. Half way there Ahsoka suddenly stopped and grabbed her head in pain.

"Master. Argh. She's connecting again. Put the cuffs on quick." Obi-Wan and Skywalker turned around and Rex rushed over and put the cuffs on. Ahsoka fell over to the ground in severe pain and started thrashing violently.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled.

Dogma and Fives rushed over and helped to hold Ahsoka down and to try and stop her from thrashing. Obi-Wan stepped forward and grabbed her head.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Relax." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka's eyes rolled back in her head and then it all suddenly stopped.

"Hello Obi-Wan."


	4. Chapter 3

"Why? Why are you doing this to my padawan?" Anakin asked.

"Why do you think? Revenge." Tanika responded through Ahsoka. "I hate her and she is going to hate my by the time this is over. She will be strong." It took a second but Obi-Wan said,

"Wait. You are trying to get her to join you. You are trying to make her join the Dark Side. That will never happen. She is a highly trained Jedi. She would never join you."

"Oh really. I am sure if I made her get enough hatred she would consider joining me." Tanika said and made Ahsoka smile. "And since this is the last time I can connect with Ahsoka I am going to be coming very soon. I am sure that Ahsoka will know when I am coming. Can't wait to see you all soon." With that Ahsoka's back arched and she went limp. Obi-Wan took a step forward and felt her pulse.

"She is stable but I think we should get her to the Med Bay to make sure that no other damage happened." he said. With that Fives walked forward and picked Ahsoka up and walked her to the Med Bay and was followed by Rex, and Anakin. Half way there Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and she looked up and saw Fives.

"Fives? Why are you carrying me?" Ahsoka said with a small smile on her face.

"We are taking you to the Med Bay." he responded.

"Why?" she asked.

"We want to make sure that you are ok." Anakin responded. A few minutes later they arrived at the Med Bay and she was taken away by some Medical Droids. About 20 minutes and a bunch of examining later the Medical Droid came out and told them that she was going to be ok.

"She just needs some rest." The Medic droid said. "You may visit her now if you wish." With that Rex, Fives and Anakin walked in and checked on her.

"Hey Master." Ahsoka said in her usually cheery voice.

"Hey Snips. You had us really worried. How are you feeling little one?" Anakin asked.

"I have definitely felt better but it is nothing that I cannot handle." She responded.

"That's my padawan." Anakin responded. Then suddenly the drapes to her bed were pulled back and in came Barriss at top speed. Everyone suddenly turned and looked at her.

"Ahsoka! Ohmygod. How are you? I heard what happened. That is terrible. It is all my fault. We should not have used the force when we were sparring." Barris said with a worried look on her face.

"Barriss. It is ok. I am fine. And no it was not your fault. She connected after that, once I was in meditation." Ahsoka said to her friend.

"I know but I feel so guilty. If I had stayed a little longer I would have been able to help." She said with slight tears in her eyes.

"Barriss. Shhh. Its fine. It is better that you were not there. She may have killed you. I am glad you were not there. Everything will be ok Barriss. Go and rest. You look like you need it." Ahsoka said. Barriss nodded and with that she walked out with her head hanging.

Rex, Fives and Anakin just looked at Ahsoka.

"What? She gets really nervous when people get hurt. She always thinks that it was her fault." Ahsoka said.

"Oh. Well I am glad that you are feeling better Commander. Now rest. We need you back in tip top shap as soon as possible." Rex said. With that they both saluted, turned and walked out. Anakin stayed a few moments longer to make sure that Ahsoka was comfortable and then he turned and left too. Ahsoka was left alone and she quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

When Ahsoka woke up with a start she found that she was back in her room. A note was next to her bed which said that Anakin had the droids move her back to her room for more privacy. If she needed anything she was to contact Anakin through her com. She decided that since she was probably not needed anywhere today she could close her eyes and get a little more sleep. But as soon as she closed her eyes she was sucked into one of her visions. In it, it showed all of the 501st in their room yelling as they were slaughtered. She stood there yelling but no one heard her and no one came. Then the hooded figure turned to her and she reached for her light sabers only to find that they were not there. The attacker than striked and the vision ended.

Ahsoka sat up with a start and made sure that she was still in decent clothing, what she had worn in the gym, and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall to where the Clones room's were. They were a few doors down and it was where most of the Clones bunked. When she arrived at the door she burst in a full speed startling most of the clones. Some of the clones were in a state of undress, some not wearing shirts, some only in their undergarments and all dived for something that would cover themselves from their commander. As soon as she was in the center of the room she activated her lightsabers and stood in a crouched position.

Looking.

Waiting.

The clones looked at her with perplexed faces, not sure what they were supposed to do but finally Rex broke the confusion and turned to the commander and said,

"Commander? Is something wrong that you had to barge in like that. You could have knocked." He said with a growl.

"Shhhhhhh!" Ahsoka said. She looked around the room at the grate in the ceiling expecting something to happen. When nothing happened she relaxed a little and closed her light sabers. When she looked around and saw where she was and how the clones were standing she let out a little squeak.

"Ohmygod. I am so sorry. I did not mean to barge in like this. Its just, my vision, and you were all supposed to be dead, and then I died. I am so sorry." With that Ahsoka let out a sheepish smile and turned to leave with her head hung down.

"Ahsoka?" Rex said just before she left. Ahsoka turned back to Rex. "Are you ok?"

"Yes commander. I…" Ahsoka then bent forward and kneeled and clutched her head. Rex called out but Ahsoka didn't hear any of it. Suddenly there was a voice in her head, the one of Tanika, and it said,

_Ahsoka. I may not be able to control your body but I will still be able to connect with your mind. I can plant visions and make your life miserable. Surrender yourself to the dark side and all of this can stop. That is the only way that you can save your friend._

Ahsoka then cried out, "No. I will never join you." Tanika responded,

_Then you have doomed everyone that you hold dear. _

The voice then disconnected and the pain in her head subsided. When she came back and was aware of her surroundings she saw that Rex and Dogma were on either side of her looking at her with worried faces.

"I am fine." Ahsoka said and started to get up.

"You are far from fine commander. Anakin is on his way right now." Rex said.

"No. I am fine. I just need to go and get some rest." Ahsoka said. But just then Anakin came in and saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! What happened?" Anakin asked with strain in his voice.

"Nothing Master. Nothing that you have to concern yourself with." Ahsoka started to stand but had to promptly stop as she got suddenly dizzy and felt really nauseous. "Argh."

"Ahsoka!" Anakin rushed forward and grabbed his padawan and held her steady. "You need to tell me what happened!"

"Tanika connected with me again. She said that she can always connect with me and she asked me to join her. I refused and she said that it was a bad move and that she was coming for us all. And for me!" Ahsoka hung her head and a sad look passed across her face.

"I will need to talk with the council about this." Anakin said.

"No Master. Please don't. I don't want them to know just yet." Ahsoka pleaded.

"No Ahsoka. They have to know about this. Rex, will you and your men escort Ahsoka back to the medical ward. I will meet you there in a little bit. Make sure that she actually gets there and stays there."

"Sir yes Sir!" The entire 501st said. Anakin walked out and Ahsoka started to leave and was immediately followed by the 501st. A few minutes later Ahsoka arrived at the medical bay and was immediately accepted. Rex and Dogma stood guard outside the door until General Skywalker arrived. Anakin walked into the medical bay and checked on Ahsoka and was happy to see that she was resting. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 5

"Master?" Ahsoka said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Snips. How you feeling?" Anakin asked with a stressed smile.

"I'm ok. I have definitely felt better but…." Ahsoka replied. " I need to go and do some research. I won't do anything else today. But I really need to go and do a few things."

"I really don't want you to Ahsoka. I want you to rest." Anakin replied.

"No Master. She is coming. I can feel it. I know that there is a way to beat her but I just need to find out a few things. She made some very big mistakes." Ahsoka said with an evil smile.

"And those would be…..?" Anakin asked.

"She told us she was coming, she's coming for me, and when she connected I could access a few of her memories and I saw a little tiny bit of her plan. So we have a little advantage." Ahsoka said. With that she got up and headed out of the room. Anakin just looked after her with a worried glance.

While she was walking down the hallway she got many peculiar glances from the Clones. They all knew what was going on. It was only then that she realized that she was isolated from everyone else. No one wanted to be near her as they knew how dangerous she could be because of this Sith. If there was a group of clones walking towards her they would part for her and look the other way. As she was walking tears started to fill her eyes and she ran into the closest room, which was thankfully empty. She sat on the floor and cried for a few minutes. After a little while she got a sharp pain in her heard again and the voice of Tanika said,

_Don't you see. They are all turning on you. They don't like you anymore. You should join me._

"Never! Even if they all turn on me and don't want to talk to me they are still my friends. I would never turn on them!" Ahsoka said with a shaky voice.

_You are unsure of yourself Ahsoka. _Tanika replied. _Think of all the things that we could do together. _

"No. That is final. I am staying here!" Ahsoka yelled.

_Bad choice! _

With that the connection broke off and the anger that Ahsoka had been holding down finally broke loose. _Screw holding anger down. I am going to kill her and I am going to do it soon. _

With determination of her face and in her body language, she stormed out of the room and into the library where she researched as much as she could to find out how she became a Sith of she was not a force sensitive child. She had been in the library for quite a few hours when she came across something very interesting. In one of the books she reader,

_The Sith devised a way, may millennia ago, to hid force sensitive children. They can only do it ever once in a while because the Jedi get suspicious when there is a sudden drop in force sensitive children. The Sith cover this child and place it in a normal environment until the time is right. While this poses a threat to the Jedi as they cannot see when this Sith is coming until they are right on top of them, it does give them an advantage. Having the Force hidden reduces your ability to use it and if you were a force sensitive child and you had it quashed, you can never be as strong as other Jedi. They also run out of physical energy quite quickly. Their battles are powerful but short lived. This gives the Jedi the upper hand as Jedi are very powerful fighters and have incredible stamina. The only upper hand that they have is that they are incredibly sneaky and can arrive undetected._

With this new found knowledge Ahsoka ran out of the library as fast as she could looking for Anakin. Running around the entire ship proved that Anakin and Obi-Wan were not in the area. Panic settled in as she remembered that part of Tanika's plan was to get us when we were weak.

She ran to the room of the clones and walked in. There was Rex and his men, most of whom where sleeping.

"Ahsoka. What seems to be the matter. You like barging in here don't you." Rex said with a small smile.

"Where is Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"They left about 20 minutes ago after receiving a distress signal from a local planet. They went to go and see what was happening." Rex replied.

"Oh. My. God!" Ahsoka said as fear passed across her face. Ahsoka turned around and sprinted as fast as she could to the bridge with the 501st closely following.

"I need to contact Master Skywalker and Obi-Wan immediately." She said to one of the Clones.

"Yes Sir!" He responded.

"Ahsoka. What is this about?" Rex asked.

"_Ahsoka? What is the matter?" _Ahsoka heard Anakin say.

"Have you arrived at the planet yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"_No, not yet, but we will be there soon. Why?" _Anakin asked.

"Turn back now! It's a trap. I know it is. Don't ask why but you need to turn back now and get back to this ship!" Ahsoka said.

"_Ahsoka. We cannot just turn back. We received a distress signal and we have to check it out." _Anakin responded.

"NO! It is Tanika. She is drawing you there. I don't care that you and Obi-Wan are higher than me, but I am telling you to get your asses back here now. It is a trap and this is what she wanted. She connected with me again and I have a vague idea what is going on. You need to get your ship back here right now!" Ahsoka said on the verge of hysteria.

"_Ok. Ahsoka. I understand. We will turn back and be there in a little bit. Go and rest. Skywalker out."_ With that the transmission ended.

"Rex?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes Commander?" Rex replied.

"Prepare your men and this ship. She will be here soon!"

"Yes sir!" With that they all walked out and Ahsoka looked out into space, waiting for her to arrive.


	7. Chapter 6

A short while later Obi-Wan and Ankin arrived back with the few clones that had gone with them. Ahsoka met them in the hanger.

"Thank god that you are safe." Ahsoka said as relief washed over her.

"We are fine. It is you I am worried about. I am going to have the Resolute go back to the Capital and I want you to stay there. We will give you a protection detail. I don't care what you say but Obi-Wan and I agree that it would be a wise idea." Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka said.

"I agree Ahsoka. It is too dangerous out here. We will go back and you will stay there and then we will figure out what to do." Then he pressed the button on his com and said, "Admiral, please plot to ships course back to the capital. We are going home." A voice came though,

"_Yes sir._" With that they heard the engines fire up and a few minutes later they went into hyper space.


	8. Chapter 7

A short while later the Resolute arrived to the Capital, and entered orbit around Coruscant. A few minutes later, Ahsoka was on a ship down to the capital followed by the 501st and a bunch of other clones. When they arrived to the platform, they found Jedi Master Yoda waiting there with two clones.

"Welcome Padawan. Hearing troubling things I am. Glad you are here." Yoda said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Master Yoda. It's great to be back." Ahsoka said with a small smile.

"Sense trouble in you I do." Yoda said as Rex and Anakin walked up. Ahsoka just looked at Yoda and then looked down at the floor. Ahsoka felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Anakin smiling down at her.

"Ahsoka." Anakin said. "I have to go back out as there are some things that we have to do, but I am leaving Rex and the 501st and there are a bunch more clones who will be posted as guard duty."

"Master! I really don't need all this protection. She is going to find me either way. Putting all of these clones there just put them in danger. I don't want any 'protection'." Ahsoka said with an exasperated look.

"If I may sir," Rex said, "This is what we were created to do. To protect."

"Yes I know that. But you are living, breathing, beings. You are human! I don't want you to put your life on the line for something like this. I will not let it." Ahsoka said with her voice rising.

"Ahsoka! You do not get a voice in this matter. Obi-Wan and I agreed on this." Anakin said. With that Obi-Wan walked over and just stood there and listened.

"Master Yoda! Please don't make this happen." Ahsoka said turning to Yoda.

"Decision of your Master and his Master it is. Not mine. If they choose this path, then you will follow. Mmm? Safe you will be padawan. Trained well you are." Yoda then turned around and left.

"Master. This is ridiculous. Rex and his men can be useful somewhere else." Ahsoka said.

"No Ahsoka!" Anakins said. "We need you alive. You are important." With that Ahsoka turned and walked away to go and enjoy her last few moments of being free.


	9. Chapter 8

Ahsoka arrived at her room at immediately flopped down on the bed. _The clones were putting their life on the line for __her__. Not for the greater good for the Republic, but for her. I have to find a way around this._ With that she walked out of her room only to find Rex and his men there.

"Where you off to Ahsoka?" Rex asked.

"You do not need to know." She replied and walked off. Of course Rex and the 501st followed. She let out a big sigh and carried on. She then arrived to the meditation room and turned to Rex and told him that he would have to stay outside of the room. He nodded and Ahsoka turned back to the door. She sensed that someone was in there, and she hoped that it was the person who she wanted to see. She opened the door and walked in and saw Yoda sitting there meditating. She walked over to one of the stools and sat cross legged and waited for him to finish his meditation. A few minutes later she heard Yoda ask,

"Troubled are you?"

"Yes Master." Ahsoka said with her sholders hung.

"Why little one?" Yoda asked.

"I do not like this decision of Master Skywalkers. Clones are supposed to be fighting for the Republic. Not protecting a padawan." Ahsoka said.

"Look after yourself you can. Important you are too. Much power you have. Good fighter. We need you to survive." Yoda said.

"But I know that there is nothing that any of them can do. I know that I am going to have to face her eventually." Ahsoka replied.

"Know that I do." Yoda said.

"Then why did you agree with Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka said exasperatedly.

"Your Master feels safer with them by your side. Cannot stay here he can. Looking for this Sith he is. Face her you must. Succeed you will." Yoda said.

"How do you know that I am going to succeed?" Ahsoka asked with wide eyes.

"I know. But much pain it will cause you. Ready for that trial are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda." Ahsoka said with determination.

"Then prepared you are. Fight her you must, fight her you will. Succeed you will. May the force be with you little Padawan." Yoda said.

"How will I know where we will meet." Ahsoka asked.

"You know what to do. Follow your heart and the Force will guide you." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda!" With that Ahsoka got up and left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

When she walked out the door she saw Rex and his men waiting there and when she walked out they stood in attention. Ahsoka just groaned and walked away.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Fives asked.

"You guys. You should be somewhere else." Ahsoka said.

"We already had this conversation. We are staying here due to Master Skywalkers orders." Rex replied and with that Ahsoka turned around and walked off. Half way back to her room, she came across a group of younglings who were following Master Plo.

"Ah, 'Soka. How nice to see you." Master Plo said.

"Master Plo! How wonderful it is to see you. How are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am doing well. I would like you to meet some of the new Younglings. Younglings, this is Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex and the 501st." Master Plo said.

"Hello Ahsoka." They said waving to Ahsoka and then turning to Rex and men said hello to them as well.

"Now younglings, remember how to correctly address superior members." Master Plo said with one eyebrow up.

"Ah. Master Plo. It is fine. Don't worry about it younglings. It was wonderful to meet you all. I can tell you now that one day all of you will become amazing Jedi Knights, but until then you have to work hard. But believe me, it will defiantly pay off. I wish you luck and May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you. May the Force be with you as well." All of the younglings said. With that Master Plo nodded his head to Ahsoka and walked off leading the younglings.

Ahsoka smiled with all of the memories that she had of being a youngling. Ahsoka started to walk off and realized that Rex and his men were following her still and she let out another groan followed by a sigh. Then she heard her name called and looked around to see where it was coming from and then found that Lux Bonteri was walking over to her.

"Ahsoka!" Lux called. Ahsoka smiled and headed over to him.

"Lux, it is wonderful to see how. How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am doing well thank you. How is the council treating you?" Ahsoka just groaned and looked at Rex.

"I have been given my own protection detail by my Master. So I technically am not very happy with Skywalker." Ahsoka said. Lux then looked up and Rex and his men. Realizing that they had not ever been formally introduced, Ahsoka made the quick introductions and realizing that this was her moment, Ahsoka slowly started walking away and rounded a corner. She did not get very far before she heard,

"Where is Ahsoka? Find her quick." Ahsoka quickly started to dash way but didn't get very far because before she knew it she felt a arm around her waist and was then pinned to the wall in the next instant by Lux.

"Rex said that you are not allowed to go anywhere. So stop trying to escape." Ahsoka looked passed Lux and scowled at Rex. He just looked back innocently. Ahsoka wiggled out of Lux's grasp and just looked at them all.

"This is getting ridiculous. Please just leave me alone." Ahsoka then turned and stormed off. After a few steps she got the pain in her head again and had to use the wall for support.

_Ahsoka! Come visit me on the nearby planet. I am waiting for you. Come if you have the guts. _

She quickly was able to regain her balance and carried on walking. She sensed that everyone behind her was worried but she just had to get out. Walking fast to the the hanger which she was passing, she used the force to open the hatch of her star fighter and she made a mad dash to it. She heard Lux, Rex and the 501st call after her but they were a little slow. She dived into her ship and did an emergency take off and was away before anyone could stop her.

She had no idea where she was going but she knew that it had to do with some nearby planet. She knew that the clones would soon be after her due to the tracking beacon on her ship and there was no way of turning it off. After a few minutes of not really having a direction she closed her eyes and tried to "listen" for directions. A couple of seconds later a name popped up in her head. Calpurarius. Imputing it into her navigation system, she found it was only a few clicks away. Shortly after she arrived and got out of her star ship very carefully being very aware of her surroundings. _She could be anywhere. How am I supposed to find her. _She to the R2-C4 unit to stay with the ship and she quickly went for a walk around.

"Ok. This place s really creepy. Where the heck could she be?!" Ahsoka said to the air.

"Right here!" A voice said behind her. Ahsoka whipped around and ignited her light sabers. Behind her was a medium sized figure in a black cloak. The figured then removed the cloaks hood and she saw who it was. Tanika. She had not changed much except her eyes were a gold and bloodshot and they just showed hatred.

"Tanika. What have you done. You were such a lovely girl and you have given yourself over to the Dark Side. You can still come and join the republic. We could make you a Jedi and.."

"SILENCE! The Jedi are weak, as are you Ahsoka." Tanika said, "I would never join the Jedi and the republic." She took a few steps and was face to face with Ahsoka. "Let me show you what the power of the Dark Side can bring you." The then touched three fingers to Ahsoka's head and she was sucked into a vision. She saw herself much older and much more mature. She had the same type of eyes as Tanika and she was wielding a red light saber. She was killing Clones and children. She saw and felt the power and watching it made her realize just how strong she could actually become. She also felt pleasure and she realized that if she was a Sith, she would enjoy killing. Then the vision ended.

"See Ahsoka! The two of us could become unstoppable along with my Master. We would rule the universe. No one could tell us what to do or who to be with. We would control everyone." Tanika said.

"N-n-no" Ahsoka said with a wavering in her voice.

"I can sense that you are unsure." Tanika said and a small smile escaped.

"NO! I will never join you." Ahsoka said igniting her light sabers and lunging towards her. Tanika side stepped and used the force to push her into the rock wall. Ahsoka crumpled down.

"How pitiful you are. You would make a wonderful apprentice. How sad it is that you choose to go down this path Ahsoka. Goodbye my friend." With that she took out her light sabers and ignited them. Ahsoka opened her eyes and force pushed her friend away. Unfortunately she didn't push her away before the point of her light saber entered her gut. She screamed out in pain and Tanika went flying away with the force of her push. She hit the far wall and passed out. Ahsoka covered the wound with her hand and tried to get up but she fell down because of the pain. She heard a few beeps and over came R2-C4.

"R2-C4, how nice it is to see you. Can you contact for help?" The little droid made a few sounds and she heard an engine in the distance. Looking up she saw one of the Republic ships coming in. She head someone moan and looked over to Tanika. She opened her eyes and as soon as she saw the Republic ship she got up and ran off. Ahsoka tried to get up again and with the help of the droid, she was able to get into a kneeling position and from there she got to a standing position. She slowly walked over to the ship. Before the ship even landed the back door started to open. Out came Rex and his men with Lux following close behind.

"Ahsoka!" They all came running over. She slowly walked over to them but half way there she collapsed. They all came running over and they saw the wound.

"Ahsoka. What happened?" Rex asked and moved out of the way when Kix came over.

"Tanika. She was here. She showed me things and tried to kill me. But…she..got away." Ahsoka said. "Rex? I am really tired."

"Stay awake!" Kix commanded. "I need her to sit up so I can bandage her. Fives went behind Ahsoka and helped her sit up and held her there. Lux walked over to her and held her hand.

"Stay awake Ahsoka! Look at me. Talk to us. Tell us what she said to you." He said.

"She wants me to join her. She showed me all of the power I could have. It was amazing." Rex and his men looked at her with concerned faces.

"You didn't join her did you?" Lux asked.

"No! I would never join her. But it showed me how much power the Dark Sides gives you. It's incredible." Ahsoka said while she stared off into the distance.

"We need to get her back to Coruscant. She needs to get back to there." They quickly helped her up and lead her back to the ship.

"My ship!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I'll bring it back. I know how to fly that type of ship." Lux said. He went over and took off and went back to the planet to get people ready. Ahsoka's leg's gave way half way there.

"Oh kriff." Rex said. He walked over to her and picked her up. A few minutes later she was at the back of the ship hooked up to a few different machines and Kix was standing with her. The engines fired up and they were off. Not long after they entered the atmosphere of Coruscant and Rex radioed in and was told that there was a medical team on standby. As soon as the ship landed, a bunch of medical clones came rushing in and gave her an injection which made her pass out. She was loaded onto a medical gurney and was rushed off to the medical wing.


	11. Chapter 10

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked around her. _Where am I?_ After a few minutes she remembered everything that had happened. _SHE GOT AWAY!_ Ahsoka flew into sitting position and let out a little squeak of pain.

"Ahsoka! Relax. It's okay. You are safe." Ahsoka looked over and saw Anakin sitting next to her. "Its okay. You are back in the Capital. You are in the hospital wing." Ahsoka looked around and then she realized where she was.

"Master!" Ahsoka said with relief.

"Ahsoka. Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Anakin said with a hardness in his eyes.

"Yes you did, but Master Yoda and I, well we had a little talk." Ahsoka said with her voice trailing off. She saw her Master's eyebrows shoot up.

"Hmm." He said. He then pressed his com and called for Obi-Wan to come down. A few minutes of silence later, Master Kenobi walked in.

"Ahsoka. How good it is to see you alright." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka nodded to him. "Young one, we need to know exactly what happened."

"No! I, I, I can't tell you. No one can know what I saw." Ahsoka said looking down. She saw Obi-Wan walk out and a few minutes later he brought Rex, Fives, and Lux back in.

"They told Anakin and I what happened, or what you told them. We need to know everything that happened."

"Master Kenobi. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to, to, see what happened again."

"See?" Anakin said.

"Y-y-yes. She showed me what a future in the Dark Side could give me." Ahsoka said really quietly.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, "I really want to help you. Anakin knows exactly what it feels like. Remember the Son? He showed Anakin his future with him. Every Jedi has an experience like this some time in their life. But for most it is once they are a full Jedi. Most Padawan's don't have to go through this. Please tell us." Ahsoka looked at him and took a deep breath. She looked over and Rex, Fives, and Lux and they nodded to her encouragingly.

"Well, I arrived and I talked to talk some sense into her. She, of course, refused, and decided that she wanted to show me what life could be like with her. I was much older, and I was, k-k-killing. I was slaughtering clones and, and, children. Younglings and children from other planets. There, there, were also feelings. I felt pleasure and enjoyment." Anakin leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka! I am so sorry that you had to experience this." He said.

"The power. There was so much of it. It is terribly tempting. But it also showed me how much destruction that they cause. I don't understand why someone would want to join them." Ahsoka said.

"Because if you are weak minded and don't have much to go back to and are not trained in the way of the Jedi, the power is to much temptations. Luckily you have strong ties to people here, to Anakin, me, Rex and his mean, and Lux. You, subconsciously, knew that you could not abandon all of them." Obi-Wan said. "Now, I want you to rest, it will take you a few days for your wound to heal. Now sleep." Anakin and Obi-Wan got up and left. Rex, Fives, and Lux stayed behind.

"I told you to stay close." Rex said with a friendly growl.

"I know, but Master Yoda told me a few personal things. I had to go. I am sorry. I knew that you would fine me though." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"We thought that you were going to die Ahsoka! Don't ever do that again." Lux said.

"I am afraid that if it happens again, it may not be my choice. She want's me dead, and if you had not come at that time, you would have be mourning and preparing a funeral for me. She is going to stop at nothing to kill me now that she knows that I won't turn." Ahsoka said.

"Then we will be with you all the time." Fives said.

"I don't think that you will make a difference. She will just kill you all. I want you to know something Rex. If she appears and you are with me, don't engage. I know that your instinct will be to shoot, but you must tell you men not to. If we keep it calm we may be able to kill her a different way, or capture her if it is possible. Let me handle it!" she said.

"Ahsoka. I don't really think that that is a very wise…"

"No! That is an order Rex." Ahsoka said. "I mean it. I don't want to have to kill her but if I must then I must. Master Yoda said that I am the only one who can kill her. He has said that that is what the Force has planned. Please just do this. Do it for me please." Ahsoka said almost begging.

"Fine! But it if starts to get out of hand we will intervene." Rex said.

"That is fine, but let me try and fix the situation but if needs be, then intervene.

"All right. Now rest. We need you in tip top shape soon." Rex and Fives saluted and Lux nodded. They then walked out and Ahsoka relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

The next two days passed uneventfully in the hospital. Ahsoka was left to rest and on the third morning one of the medical clones came to see her.

"Commander. You are going to be released as, medically, you are okay. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I feel perfectly alright." Ahsoka replied.

"Alright. But for the next day you need to take it easy. If something doesn't feel right please come back." The Clone said.

"I will. Thank you very much." Ahsoka said getting into sitting position. The clone then left her and Ahsoka sat on the end of her bed for a few minutes. She then got up and walked out of the medical ward. _Where could Rex be?_ Ahsoka thought. _He always went on about protection, now where is he?_ Ahsoka decided that she did not want to get another lecture so she went on a hunt for Rex. She didn't find him in the hanger or in the eating area. She didn't find him in any of his regular places so she went to the clones sleeping area. She walked in to find quite a few clones in the sleeping area. She walked over to one of them and asked if he knew where Rex was.

"He was sitting on his bunk last I saw of him." The clone responded. She walked over to where his bed was and saw him asleep. She quietly crept out and went to go and get her Datapad. A few minutes later she walked back into where the clones were. Some looked at her curiously and one of them asked,

"Not to be rude commander, but what are you doing here?"

"Well Rex is supposed to be my protection detail and I guess he didn't know that I was being released. I don't have the heart to wake him and his men as they look exhausted. I am just going to go and sit in the corner as if I don't stay somewhere 'safe' I am going to get an earful from him." Ahsoka replied. The clone laughed. One of the clones walked over with a chair for her, she thanked him and took the chair and put it in the corner of the room and did some reading. She sat with her back to the room just in case some of the clones needed to do some private things. She was doing some of her studying and was totally engrossed into it when she felt the presence of a few people behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rex, Fives and Dogma standing there with the same puzzled and scowling look on their faces.

"Commander? What are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"I was let out of the hospital wing this morning and I decided to come and find you as I knew that if I didn't I would never hear the end of it. I saw all of you sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake you as you must be terribly tired. But I stayed here because I would never heard the end of that either. Sleep well?"

"Uh, yes but you could have woken us." Rex said.

"No. I need you guys all in tip top shape as well and you need you rest. Don't wake the rest of them. I can stay here for a bit and I really don't mind it." Rex and the others looked at her for a few seconds and shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine, but you may be here for a while." Dogma said smiling. Ahsoka just smiled back. Rex and the other two went and talked with some of the clones, but a few minutes later she heard the door to the room open and in walked Anakin, Obi-Wan and Cody. Looking around the room they saw Rex and then they saw Ahsoka.

They all came walking over and Ahsoka smiled up at them.

"Hey."

"Snips? What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, I was discharged this morning." She responded.

"More to the point, what are you doing in here?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka blushed and said,

"Well I figured that they would yell and me if I didn't find them so I found them sleeping and wanted to let them rest so I got my datapad to study and sat in the corner, with my back to the rest of the room, and waited for them to get up. Rex, Dogma and Fives are up but the rest are still sleeping and I want them to rest." Ahsoka responded. They all just looked at her with quizzical expressions on their faces but Anakin said,

"Alright. As long as you are safe." She nodded to them and Obi-Wan and Anakin walked out. Cody stayed behind and she figured that he was probably off duty for now. Studying for about 20 more minutes, her eyelids started to get heavy and a few minutes later she had drifted off into a light sleep. She didn't dream but when she woke up she felt very refreshed. Trying to stand up she took a sharp intake of breath as she was great with a sharp pain across her shoulder blades. _Damn, I have to stop falling asleep in chairs._ Most of the muscles in her back had locked up and moving around was painful. She immediately dropped to the floor and she saw Fives look over. She sat on the floor in butterfly position and tried to stretch her back out in any way that she could. It didn't help what so ever. A few minutes later she saw a shadow on the floor next to her and saw Rex standing over her.

"Hey Rex." Ahsoka said trying to stand up without showing that she was in pain. Once she was in standing position, she started to turn around but had to stop because her back locked. Ahsoka let out a growl of annoyance.

"You okay kid?" Rex asked.

"I am absolutely amazing." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Feel asleep in the chair and my back has locked. Can't move it." Ahsoka said.

"Here, let me help. Us clones are very good at doing back massages due to the fact that most of the time we wake up quite sore, or when we are out on duty and we help each other out." Rex walked around back to her and touched her shoulder blade. She squeaked and Fives and Dogma looked up and walked over.

"Okay commander?" Dogma asked.

"Knot in her back." Rex replied. "Stop moving!" he commanded. He held her shoulder and started to massage but Ahsoka let out a little yelp and squirmed out of Rex's hold.

"That really hurts." Ahsoka said.

"Who knew that you were such a cry baby!" Rex said laughing.

"I am not a cry baby. I have been in the medical ward with a saber puncture." Ahsoka said sticking her tongue out at him.

"It is not going to get better on its own. Just let me help!" Rex said holding his gaze with Ahsoka.

"No! I will deal with the pain. It's fine." Ahsoka said squeezing between Fives and Dogma. But just as she got past them she felt a hand on each wrist and she was pulled back.

"Now you cannot move." She heard Rex say. She looked over and saw Fives and Dogma on either side of her. Rex walked up behind her and started to massage her back. At first it really hurt but after a few minutes the pain subsided and it gave way to relief. Half way through her massage she saw the rest of the 501st start to slowly get up. Most of them were in a dazed state of being and once they got themselves together they saw their Commander there and they looked at her quizzically. They slowly started to get off their bed and Ahsoka said to Rex,

"You know that is fine. I feel so much better now. You can be done."

"Nope. I am almost done but I need to finish."

"But…"

"No buts sir. Just let me finish." Rex said. Ahsoka sighed and stood there. Hardcase, Appo, Kix, Tup and Jesse all walked over and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _Oh great!_ she thought.

"Everything alright Commander?" Hardcase asked.

"Yeah. Fell asleep in the chair over there and woke up and my back is full of knots." Ahsoka said sheepishly.

"And, um, why are those two holding you? Just out of curisotiy." Jesse asked.

"She squirms a lot. Had to get her to sit still." Rex replied. "These two are holding her in one place."

"Ugh. You done yet." Ahsoka whined.

"Yup. I am now finished. How do you feel?" Rex asked.

"Much better thanks." Ahsoka said. "I will step outside so you guys, can, um, change." Ahsoka said slightly blushing.

"I am not letting you go anywhere." Rex said.

"Oh come Rex. I am not going anywhere. How long will it take you change?"

"A little bit. Getting into that armor is quite difficult." Fives responded laughing. Ahsoka laughed as well.

"Fine. I won't go anywhere. I will sit in the corner and meditate." Rex nodded and Ahsoka walked to the corner of the room and sat cross legged and closed her eyes. Luckily nothing happened this time and a little bit later she felt someone tap her shoulder and saw that Rex and his men were ready.

"Ready to go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yup. Want something to eat Commander?" Fives asked. It was only then that Ahsoka realized how hungry she actually was.

"That would be great. Let's get a bite to eat." They all walked out together and headed down to the mess. Going in they found it dead in there and sat down and had a quick something to yet. Sitting there Ahsoka found out how tired she actually was.

"Tired Commander?"

"Huh?" she said.

"Getting sleepy?" Fives asked her.

"Nah." Ahsoka said trying to cover a little yawn. A chuckle went through the group. She scowled at them and went to go and throw her stuff away. Half way back she sensed that something was not right and stopped suddenly. She heard a crack and everyone looked up. A huge crack had appeared in the ceiling above where the clones were sitting. As they watched she was the crack widen and spread out. A few bit a rubble fall down.

"WATCH OUT!" Ahsoka screamed. There was then a very loud crack and the ceiling started to fall down around them. She concentrated everything had and used the force to put a barrier around the clones and herself and made all of the rubble stop. She saw the clones immediately jump up and move away from the table. She felt the energy draining out of her extraordinarily fast. The door to the room opened and in came the emergency crew and they saw what was happening and froze in place.

"Don't move!" Ahsoka said. She used the force to push the rubble which she was holding to the end of the room. As soon as she let the rubble fall she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Commander!" She heard one of the clones exclaim. Everything was moving in slow motion. She saw some of the 501st run over to her and they were saying things to her but she didn't register any of it. All she was able to get out was.

"Contact Skywalker" and "take me to my room." She felt that she was being lifted up and the next she knew was that she was lying on her bed. A few minutes later she guess it was, even thought it felt like hours, Anakin came rushing in and she heard him talking to her. She was able to get out.

"Completely exhausted, ceiling collapsed, force, so tired." She heard him say.

"Rest Ahsoka! Feel better." He then put his fingers to her head and she went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Ahsoka opened her eyes and when she looked around her room she saw most of the 501st sitting there. Some were relaxing on her seats, others were looking at their data pads, and others were just looking out her window. She yawned and pushed herself into a siting position.

"Ahsoka, uh, er, I mean Commander." Rex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ahsoka replied. Rex pressed his com told Anakin that Ahsoka was awake.

_"Be right down."_ Anakin responded. A few minutes later in walked Anakin.

"Hey Snips. How you feeling?"

"Much better. Not sure what happened." Ahsoka responded.

"Your energy was completely drained out of you. The wound's healing took a lot out of you but that little bit just then finished it off." Anakin responded.

"Well, I hope it never happens again. It was terrible. I thought I was going to die."

"No, you wouldn't die, you would go into a Force Sleep and only a few days of continuous sleep would 'heal' you." Anakin responded.

"Oh, well. Hmm." Ahsoka swung her legs around and let them dangle off the end of the bed.

"What happened Ahsoka?" Anakin asked with concern in his voice.

"I am not sure. Rex, his men, and I went to go and grab something to eat and while we were there, there was a tremendous crack and this crack appeared in the ceiling above us. Then it just started to tumble down. I have absolutely no idea how it happened."

"Very strange this all is. The council has been informed and Master Yoda seemed very troubled." Anakin said. Ahsoka looked up and said,

"I feel that I should see him." Ahsoka then got up, nodded to her Master and started to walk out of the room.

"Ahsoka! Why do you feel the need to see him?" Anakin asked.

"I feel that he is the only one who understands what is happening. He told me what was going to happen and it has mostly been true. I need a few things cleared up." With that Ahsoka turned and walked out. She heard Skywalker say,

"Well what are you waiting for, follow her Rex."

"Yes Sir!" She then heard the feet of the 501st following her and just let out a little groan. A few minutes later she arrived at the meditation room and walked in. Rex and his men stationed themselves outside of the room. Sitting down on one of the meditation mats she sat and waited. A few minutes later in came Master Yoda.

"Sense trouble in you I do young Padawan Tano. Something the matter?" Yoda said.

"Yes Yoda. What you have told me up to now about me meeting her and making my own decision about how I would find her were all true. But you also said that I would kill her. I just don't feel like I have the strength to do it." Ahsoka said with wide eyes.

"Ahh Ahsoka. The power you have to deal with this young Sith, but you must overcome fears in yourself first, hmmm?" Yoda said.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka replied.

"Feel uncertainty in you I do. Showed you the Dark Side she did and made you question your decision." Yoda said back to her.

"But that is not true. I know that I want to be a Jedi. I would never join the Dark Side." Ahsoka said.

"Deep inside you know that, but in your middle layer, question you do. Must be sure of yourself that this is the right path, mmm? Overcome this you must before Tanika will fall young one." Ahsoka sighed. "Overcome it you must. Overcome it you will." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Ahsoka got up, bowed and walked out not feeling much better. She heard Master Yoda let out a little chuckle behind her and she sighed. _Sometimes he can be so confusing. But in the end he knows what is right. _

"Rex?" she said turning to the Captain, "You guys want to go to the gym?"

"Commander?"

"I mean, you usually go to the gym once a day if you are not on a mission, you want to head to the gym?"

"Sure." With that they headed off to the gym area. Walking in they found it quite busy since most of the clones were not doing anything as it was later in the day. The 501st went off to change and Ahsoka went and started to jog on the treadmill. About 20 minutes of running later she got off and went to sit in the corner of the room. She saw Fives look at her curiously but she just smiled back. Closing her eyes she tried to connect with her friend.

_Barriss?_ Nothing for a little bit but then she received a response.

_Ahsoka? Where are you?_

_The Capital._

_No, where in the Capital._

_The gym – why? Barriss? BARRISS?!_

Nothing. She didn't respond and she was worried. She opened her eyes and looked around the room when she heard the door to the gym fly open.

"AHSOKA!" She looked to the door and saw this green blob come flying towards her at top speed. She managed to get into a standing position but Barriss barreled into her at full speed and knocked her down flat.

"How wonderful it is to see you too Barriss." Ahsoka said smiling. She looked at Rex and he was standing there with Dogma and Hardcase lauhing at her. She scowled at them.

"Oh don't mind them. I heard about everything that happened to you. Like ohmigod. I had no idea! But I found Anakin and he told me and I nearly died when I heard that you had been stabbed with a light saber. How did it feel?

"Terrible. It burnt as well as caused pain." Ahsoka responded.

"Oh I am so sorry. It must have been terrible for you. I missed you so much and once I searched for you through the force but I couldn't find you and I thought that you may have been dead. I was worried and I tried to contact Master Skywalker but he was unavailable and that made it worse. Then I got wind that you were in the Capital and my Master agreed to give me 2 days here to check on how you were." Barriss said. Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"Barriss my friend. I have never heard you talk so fast." They both started laughing. After a few minutes of nonstop laughing they saw a shadow fall over them and Rex and Dogma were standing there.

"Oh hey guys. Just, um going for a shower." Ahsoka said. She looked at Barriss and they both started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Then get going Commander." Rex said with a playful growl. Ahsoka stood up and pulled Barriss with her. They went to the small women's shower in the back of the room laughing the entire way. Rex rolled his eyes and walked back to carry on working out.

In the bathroom the two of them stepped out of their clothes and had a quick shower, getting out Barriss picked up her Ahsoka's clothes and looked at them.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss said.

"Mmhmm?"

"How many of this outfit do you have?"

"Many. Why?" With that Barriss picked up the clothes and tossed them into the incinerator.

"BARRISS! OHMIGOD! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT." From outside the girls locked room Rex heard the screaming and had a bad feeling of what was going to follow.

"They were old and really disgusting."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to go and get new clothes?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bath robe." Barriss said smiling.

"Through a gym full of clones. Not a smart idea Barriss."

"Oh yeah. I, um, didn't think of that one." Ahsoka scowled at her and walked over to grab one of the few robes which was hung in the dressing room. While Barriss was drying her hair she grabbed her friends clothes and tossed it in the incinerator as well as she knew her friend had like 100 of the same outfit.

When it was time for her friend to change she turned to Ahsoka and said,

"Ahsoka? Where are my clothes?" Ahsoka just looked at her friend and then at the incinerator and smiled evilly.

"Ahsoka! That is so not fair." Barriss said smiling and went and grabbed a robe.

"Okay, lets quickly dash out and run through the gym. On the count of 3. One, two, three." They went running out of the changing room but only got half way across before a clone appeared in front of them. Looking up they saw it was Jesse. He pointed behind them and they turned to see Rex looking at them.

"Commanders? What are you doing? Where are your, um, clothes?"

"Incinerator." They both responded.

"Why?" They both pointed to each other and smiled.

"See ya later Rexy. We need to go and get some new clothes. Thanks to Barriss." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks to me? You threw my clothes in the incinerator."

"You so had that coming. Race you to the room." With that the two of them went streaking out and Rex stood there looking very confused.


	14. Chapter 13

"Ahsoka, I really want you to know how sorry I am about everything which has happened." Barriss said.

"Barriss. It is not your fault. I know that you feel that it is, but you cannot blame yourself." Ahsoka responded.

"I know, but I feel that I need to." Barriss said with a sad face.

"There was nothing that you could have done. How could you have done anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could not have left you. I should have sensed something like that coming." Barriss replied.

"Even Yoda never saw it coming and then he saw what would happen later. We are not even full Jedi yet. There was no way that either of us could have known." Ahsoka said smiling. Her buzzer to her door went off and she went and opened the door. Standing there was Lux with concern in his eyes. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and she stood up and said,

"I will leave you two to it. See you later Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded and Lux walked in.

"Ahsoka, I was so worried about you. Everything that has happened, it has all been terrible. I am so sorry." Lux said.

"It is not your fault. You are almost as bad as Barriss. You are both worrying about things that you cannot change. There was nothing which you could have done to help me." Ahsoka said.

"I know. But I still feel responsible." Lux said with a sad face. Just then Ahsoka's com beeped.

"Hello?"

"_Snips? There is a new mission for you. Go to the hanger. It is urgent._" Anakin said.

"Yes Master!" With that she closed the transmission and said, "Lux I have to go. I am sorry. But we will catch up later."

"Of course. Duty calls." Lux replied smiling. With that Ahsoka got up and went running off to the hangar.


	15. Chapter 14

Arriving at the hanger she saw Anakin, and the 501st waiting there.

"Master? What is the problem?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have found a separatist base on a local planet and we need to go and deal with it. The council has asked that you lead this mission. They feel that you need to get your mind off everything that is going on and have asked for you to go. The 212st battalion is also going as they feel extra clones will make it easier. Are you up for it Snips?" With slight hesitation, Ahsoka responded.

"Yes Master. I am ready."

"Alright then. There is a ship in orbit, and the 212th is waiting there. Two transports will take you and the 501st up there. From there you will travel to the planet. It will be about 2 days walk. The directions are on your holopad already. May the Force be with you Ahsoka."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka responded. With that she boarded one of the transports and they took off.

"You okay kid?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous I guess." She responded.

"That's understandable."


	16. Chapter 15

Arriving at the _Defender_ she found Commander Cody waiting for her. He saluted her and said,

"Welcome Commander. We will make the jump to hyperspace in about 3 minutes. Please come with me." He then lead her and the 501st to the bridge. There they were lead over to Waxer who quickly told them what was going to be happening. They would be landing in a very cold part of the planet, but after walking 2 miles, the climate suddenly changes into a hotter environment. He told them some of the plan and about 20 minutes later they arrived at the planet.

"You ready Commander?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody. I am ready. Captain Rex? Are you and your men ready?"

"We are. Lets go get some clankers!" Rex responded. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She walked through the ship and down to the hanger where their rides were waiting. 5 minutes later they were all ready on the ships and Rex gave the signal to go.

"Commander?" Rex asked on the way to the planet. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah. Only about 2 miles. I will be warm enough. And if I am not, I will deal with it." She had a feeling that Rex was scowling behind his helmet, but she could not tell. A few minutes later their craft arrived at the planet and as soon as the blast doors opened Ahsoka was blasted with a ton of cold air. _Wow, it is way colder than I expected! _Ahsoka thought. She quickly jumped out of the transport, waited for the men and then briskly started walking. The men followed close behind and soon they were moving at a jog. About 20 minutes of jogging later Ahsoka saw the sun just in the distance and she knew that they would be in the warm area soon. She started shivering and knew that she had to speed up otherwise she would freeze to death. She quickly turned her jogging into a sprint and about 10 minutes later she arrived, suddenly, in a warm section. She sat down on a large flat rock and spread her body out so that she could warm up. She saw that the clones were no near her so she figured that they had fallen behind. About 5 minutes later she saw the white armor of the 501st and the 212th coming up behind her and she relaxed as she knew that all was okay. She then felt a shadow go over her and she looked up to see Rex, Cody, and Fives standing next to her, without their helmets on, looking down at her.

"You okay commander?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. Just a little chilly." Ahsoka said with a little shiver.

"Told you so." Rex said with a smile.

"Mmhmm." Ahsoka responded and closed her eyes and a few minutes later she felt so much better and warm again.

"All right boys. Time to get walking." Ahsoka said with a huge smile.


End file.
